Young Empowered Scientists for ContinUed Research Engagement (YES for CURE) Project Summary Increasing the participation and retention of underrepresented minorities (URMs) in cancer-related science, technology, engineering, and mathematics (STEM) fields is critical for eliminating cancer disparities and improving cancer outcomes in the United States. The Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) requests funding to address the shortfall of URMs and socioeconomically disadvantaged individuals engaged in cancer research related careers. Our specific goal is to engage the scientific curiosity and promote the academic success and future research careers of promising young scientists from underrepresented communities. For over 15 years, DF/HCC has connected high school and college students from underrepresented populations to the world of cancer research by placing them in real research settings at Harvard University-affiliated cancer research institutions through a continuously funded P30 CURE Supplement ending this year. More than two thirds of our alumni have gone on to complete STEM degrees and to successfully pursue science and health-related careers. We propose to continue and expand this work through the YES for CURE Program, which will provide multi-year cancer and cancer disparities research experiences and educational programming for high school students and undergraduates in the Boston area. Each year, 40 talented high school and college students from the Boston area, selected through a competitive application process, will engage in a program comprised of three interrelated components: (1) mentored, full- time summer research experiences in DF/HCC cancer research labs; (2) a year-round innovative Strategies for Science Success curriculum focused on building scientific and professional competency; and (3) community and family engagement and outreach geared towards developing a supportive, informed, and engaged network who will nurture and empower program participants to achieve academic success and pursue careers in scientific research. These three components will be woven together into a comprehensive, multi-year experience that will prime participants for further academic training and careers in scientific research and the pursuit of further, program-independent research experiences. Further, we will leverage our extensive student tracking expertise to assess the impact of the YES for CURE Program on student interest in and preparation for cancer and cancer disparities research careers and their scientific skills and concepts acquisition. By focusing on students at the beginning of their academic career, we anticipate that the YES for CURE Program will spark and nurture participant interest in pursuing science degrees and cancer research careers and increase the retention of underrepresented participants in cancer-related fields.